Which One
by bcutee11
Summary: Tris finds herself conflicted between choosing hamburgers or Tobias. This is about her struggles to face the fact that she can't live with both and can't live with one. Rated T because stuff happens.
1. The Burger

**A/N**

**This is kind of a love triangle between Tris, Tobias and Hamburgers. It might have romance, idk. It's mostly comedy, maybe. And maybe Tris is a little OOC in this story. **_**Oh and it's in Tris's POV**_

I lay down on the bed next to Tobias, waiting for him to go to sleep. He's a light sleeper so I have to be quick with this. I ease my way out of the bed once I hear him snoring; I walk cautiously to the kitchen. I already know my excuse if someone catches me, I'm just hoping I won't have to use it. I walk to the fridge, with a giddy feeling in my chest. I take out the hamburger meat and bread. And I'm ready. I start how Christina taught me; I put the meat in the bread, and I spread the ketchup all over the meat; already ready to devour my midnight snack. As I'm putting the hamburger up to my mouth I hear somebody waking up. Damn, Four! I shove the burger in a cabinet and turn the sink on, ready for my excuse.

"Can I have a piece of that hamburger, Tris?" Tobias says.

"Bu-b-b-but. How did you know?" I sputter out. Then I realize what he asked. "_No._" I state more confidently. How dare he ask such a thing? He knows the relationships I have with hamburgers are sensitive!

"Tris, this needs to stop. You've been doing this for weeks now! Did you _really_ think I wouldn't notice?" He said; walking towards the cabinet with the hamburger. I beat him to it. He just doesn't know how I feel towards hamburgers; if they weren't just a piece of meat and bread I would probably marry it.

"FOUR! Please. Understand that I _need_ this to live!" I screamed at him.

"Tris, you have me. _You have me._"


	2. Tampons

**A/N **

**The first one was soooo short, because I was going to make it a one-shot but I didn't and…yeah okay, this one is longer but not that long. I really suck at making long chapters :/ Sorry. :) And if anyones wondering, they are in Marcus/Evelyn's house, in Abnegation.**

* * *

Tris's POV

I give in. I put the hamburger away. Why must Tobias do this to me. I think it's on purpose.

It's almost 5AM in the morning, and I haven't gotten any sleep. I don't want to sleep next to Tobias, because he made me upset,but I don't have a choice.

"You know, addictions aren't a good thing Tris. It's best you stop now, before it gets too hard and you'll have to-" I interrupt him.

"IT'S NOT AN ADDICTION FOUR! IT'S LOVE." I smacked my palm to my forehead. That sounded better in my head. He looked at me with a face. A knowing face.

I sighed. I knew what I was going to do, I'm just going to play along for a few days, then I will make the decision. Hamburgers or Tobias. I've never had a problem making decisions before, I always knew what I wanted. So this is going to be a big problem.

"Let's just..forget about this, and go to bed. Okay." I smiled. A tired, pathetic smile but a smile nonetheless. He smiled back. I didn't even care actually. I walked past him to the bedroom and he wrapped an arm around me. I let him. Missing the moments we used to share.

"I have a present for you." He said.

_Oh._

I was born Abnegation. We never gave or was given presents. I was mildly curious as to what it was. I had a hunch. At a time like this, there was only one "present" Tobias could give me, and it's not a present. It's a vanity, for _HIM_ not me.

I answered him. "Four, I think I know what it is, and no. We will not."

He smirked at me. He went to a drawer in his room, and pulled out a wrapped box. He was still smirking, as if something was extremely hilarious to him. I was wary as to what it was. An inner part of me was cautious, but I put it off as silliness. He handed it to me, and started taking his shirt off. I know he sleeps without a shirt but then he started taking his pants off. I started panicking. WHAT was he doing. What was going on. I decided to turn around and ignore him. I started unwrapping the wrapping paper. It was difficult, I had to use my teeth and nails to yank the tape off. When all the wrapping and tape was off, and I seen what was inside. My smile dropped and I was furious.

Tobias's POV

I know this was a low blow, a really low blow. I wasn't actually going t do anything. I was just upset at how she think she could "fool me" for all his time. I seen her opening the box of tampons and I beamed; internally laughing.

Hamburgers POV

I don't know what happened. I was in Beatrice's hand; ready to seduce her, and next thing I know, I'm being thrown into a moldy cabinet. It was horrifying. And scary. And sad. But I knew she would come back. It would be only a matter of time.


End file.
